First Touch
by PikaGirl13
Summary: For the first time as Boyfriend and Girlfriend, Lance and Pidge have a moment of intimacy in the room of tranquility where things get a little warm for Lance's shirt. A Pidgance one-shot.


First Touch

Lance took Pidge by the hand and led her to where they could have some privacy. The others were too busy with other matters to really care what they were doing and it wasn't like they didn't tell them they were leaving together. They gave a heads up they were going to be hanging out that afternoon and that was all they needed to go off together.

"Lance where are we going exactly?" Pidge asked with a squeak in her voice, her face was blushing and her hand was growing warmer in his soft grasp.

Lance gave her a smile, "Somewhere where you can let down that pride of yours. Don't worry, you'll like where we're going."

He led her to a room far down the main hall of the Castleship that was named the " _ **Room of Tranquility**_ " if Pidge remembered correctly from Allura. This is where everyone goes to cool down after a long day and it was where everybody respected the code: _**only two people at a time**_. Nobody would interrupt them inside, whatever they were doing.

The room was made up of a few couches and a bed against the back wall. There were flower vases filled with beautiful blue glowing roses and the overall tone was meant to relax the individuals after a long day by offering a perfect sanctuary. Avoided of all eyes and ears, a perfect room for two.

"It's funny. Even though we just started dating, I feel like we've always been Boyfriend and Girlfriend. You know?" Lance admitted as he let go of her hand and stretched out his arms.

Pidge smiled softly, "Maybe it's because we've been together since the Garrison Academy and we've been fighting together so closely these past couple of months. Even though you were the last one to figure out I was a girl."

"And now look at us." He wrapped his hand around her waist and drew her tenderly close to his body. "In a relationship and things couldn't be better."

If Pidge's face wasn't red before, now her face looked like a tomato. His honey words were so cheesy but affectionate that she couldn't help but melt at them. "Do you listen to yourself when you talk?"

"Not when I'm with you I don't." He responded, slowly leaning closer to fill the gap between them. Stopping inches away from her lips, he gazed into her eyes.

Feeling her chest go up and down slightly after taking in a slight breath, she gazed back into his blue eyes in anticipation. "What're you waiting for?"

"I'm not going any farther unless you really want me too. I don't wanna force you into something you're not comfortable with." Lance stated simply with a gentle tone in his voice. Like she was made out of glass and he didn't want to break her in his clumsy hands.

His consideration about her feelings when it comes to how intimate he can be with her made Pidge's heart soar. Was this bumbling baboon of a man really putting on an act to hide the fact he's a charming prince?

"If I say Stop. Stop. But you haven't done anything so..." Pidge responded with equal amount of softness to her voice. The romantic tension building up in that room would give every romance novel a run for their money as Lance finally sealed the deal as he placed his rose petal lips tenderly on top of hers.

She kissed back and soon they were in a passionate embrace in the middle of the room. They broke apart and Lance picked her up bridal style, bringing her over to the bed. He laid her down on her back and pinning her down softly he was soon on top of her.

"Do you want me to get off?" Lance asked with a gasp for air after their passionate kiss.

Pidge grinned up at him, "Did I say " _ **Stop**_ "?"

Lance took his left hand and brought it to her neck as he revealed her bare skin to his gaze and lowered his lips down to her exposed piece of flesh. Suddenly Pidge felt a warm sensation running through her body as Lance began to suck on her neck in a hickey inducing kiss. She couldn't help but let out a little moan of pleasure. She grasped his shirt and held him close to her body.

He brought his lips from her neck back to her lips as the make out session continued. Pidge's head felt so light she swore she was flying and she could tell Lance was feeling it too because he had a dreamy gaze to his eyes.

"Why don't we switch things up a little." Pidge whispered into Lance's ear as she squeezed his shoulder to indicate him to stop. He stopped and looked at her with a confused stare.

Pidge placed her hand on Lance's waist and indicated him to switch positions with her. Soon she was the one on top and it was a whole new ball game.

First was a little bit of karma as she did the exact same thing he did to her. Kissing his neck and giving him a matching hickey as she moved from his neck to his lips.

After what felt like hours of intimacy, they finally stopped with Pidge laying on top of Lance, out of breath. The hot make out session was so intense that their hair was messy and it looked like they had just gotten done working out. Their clothes were still on their bodies with the exception of Lance's shirt that he threw off in the heat of the moment.

They gazed into each other's eyes and smiled lovingly.

"How was that for your first touch with intimacy?" Lance asked with a purr.

Pidge leaned her head down and kissed him lovingly on the lips. "I think I could get used to it."

"As long as we don't get interrupted and the others don't find out about our make out sessions." Lance stated firmly. The thought of Shiro going papa lion on him for getting hot and heavy with Pidge made him slightly nervous to tell the rest of the crew they were dating.

Pidge chuckled. "I agree completely."

So for the rest of that evening, they had a few more kisses before Lance put on his shirt and his jacket. They fixed their hair and took a deep breath as they tried their best to hide their new love marks on their necks. This was a whole new world for them and maybe they were a bit intoxicated with that first touch experience.


End file.
